The Darkness before the Dawn
by lalulweeb914
Summary: When Aizen overthrows the Soul Society, the few remaining shinigami retreat to Hueco Mundo and wait until their chance to strike back. Many pairings over time, many character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**If you are the kind of person who enjoys tragedy, suspense, fighting, and drama, then please read and enjoy.**

**........**

**And then review..**

**Oh, and I don't own Bleach or any of it's copyright material… DANG**

Ichigo Kurosaki was not having a good day, In fact, he hadn't even been having a good week. Not at all. And this wasn't your bad hair day kind of bad. Nope, this was the end of the world, Aizen's gonna kill us all kind of bad.

It started two days ago. Aizen had leaked false information for the Soul Society, convincing them that he would enact his plot to create the King's Key that Thursday. However, he caught them off guard by moving three days prior to that (That would be Monday). Aizen succeeded in destroying Karakura Town, and all of it's inhabitants. The only ones left from Karakura were Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Kisuke Urahara, and Jinta Hanakari all of whom where in the Soul Society at the time.

Today is Friday. Aizen, with the power of the King's Key, has begun his invasion of the Soul Society. He has completely emptied Hueco Mundo of every last Hollow and Arrancar into the Seireitei. The Head Captain Yamamotto has ordered all shinigami into battle. The Vizards as well stand firm on the side of our heroes. And thus began the first battle for the freedom of the Soul Society.

Like I said, Ichigo was having a very bad week.

He was in his battle stance just inside the wall of the Seireitei, with Zangetsu in front of him, fighting off a rather large group of vasto lorde and adjuchas.

The battle was not going well.

Ichigo could feel Aizen's spiritual pressure, even from his great distance. It was enormous. It was crushing, engulfing, enough to shatter one's heart completely. The only way Ichigo was capable of resisting the urge to collapse where he stood was by concentrating on eliminating the incoming high level hollows. _How long have I been fighting??_ He wondered. _It must've been a couple hours by now, but these hollows just keep coming!_

While Ichigo's attention was taken by a vasto lorde's swift attack, he failed to notice a second behind him. Pain exploded in his right shoulder as the new threat dug his weapon into the bone. Ichigo released his getsuga tenshou at the hollow in front of him and then spun on his heel to face the second opponent behind him. He strongly disliked full-scale war like this. Ichigo preferred one-on-one battle. In this kind of situation, with so many different fights clashing all around him, he couldn't keep track of everything. Now his right arm was numb. He swung Zangetsu's getsuga tenshou a second time, but the vasto lorde disappeared before the explosion of reiatsu hit him. Ichigo turned to see the hollow bringing his weapon down on his head.

He couldn't dodge it.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The shikai release of the most powerful ice based zanpaktou could be heard by all those in it's vicinity. The great ice dragon crashed down upon the hollow in front of Ichigo, just in time. Ichigo covered his face with his arm to shield himself from the shards of ice. When he looked up, the Captain Hitsugaya of squad ten was standing in front of him, his back turned.

"Kurosaki," He said, "Are you okay?"

Ichigo gave a little huff and said, "yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, his teal eyes lingered for a moment at the wound on his shoulder. "You sure?"

Ichigo nodded. Even if his shoulder did hurt, he wasn't going to let that show anytime soon.

"Fine then." The young captain shunpoed forward and returned to the battle. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that Toshiro was injured as well. There was a deep slash on this cheek and a badly bleeding cut in his left leg. That one looked like it hit muscle. Ichigo was no expert, but he knew that Toshiro wouldn't be able to stay on his feet much longer. He decided to fight close behind him, to back him up if anything happened.

Sure enough, while Ichigo was locked in battle with a particularly long-nosed hollow, Toshiro's eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled for him, but the hollow he was fighting wouldn't let Ichigo forward.

A very large adjuchas lunged at Toshiro and swept his huge claw at him. Toshiro was thrown one way, Hyorinmaru another. The small captain grunted and tried to stand up again, but the hand came down once more. It's palm smashed into Toshiro's stomach and pinned him to the ground.

Ichigo continued to fight his way towards the captain, but he was delayed again and again by more hollows.

The abnormally large hollow brought his hand down again and again on Toshiro, who was gasping for breath and coughing up blood every time it struck. When the hollow was a about to hit his hardest yet, Ichigo finally broke through. He stopped the hollow mid-strike and cut it cleanly in two.

Toshiro coughed again and managed to sputter out a few words. "Kurosaki… thanks for that…"

Ichigo turned and bent down next to him. He picked up Toshiro's arm and pulled it around his shoulder. "I'm just returning the favor" He said

He shunpoed back into the thick of the battle, supporting Toshiro on his good shoulder. Picking up Hyorinmaru, he shunpoed again to an outcropping of rock nearby. Ichigo hoped it was hidden enough so that he could set Toshiro down without anymore hollow attacking. Leaning the captain against a smooth boulder, Ichigo stopped to look to see how bad the damage was. Ichigo gently pressed his hand onto Toshiro's stomach. Toshiro winced and inhaled sharply. Again, Ichigo was no expert, but when you hang out with Orihime and Hanataro a lot, you tend to pick up on some things.

"You've broken a few ribs, but it's nothing life threatening."

"I know that. I can… still go out there and fight." He said unsteadily as he tried to lean forward

Toshiro was breathing heavily and the wound on his leg was still bleeding. While his life wasn't in much danger, he was losing blood and consciousness very quickly.

Ichigo pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere. If you try to fight again you'll be dead in no time."

Toshiro grunted and closed his eyes, "Ichigo, then you need to… give the order…" He stopped and coughed up more blood.

"Give the order to what?"

Toshiro looked at him "You need to tell everyone… to pull back… to the gate…"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Retreat? But, we can still-"

Toshiro shook his head. "Use your head. Try sensing some spiritual pressure for once. Several of the captains are already gone… including…" He paused again to cough. "…Including Kenpachi Zaraki and… the Head Captain… we don't have a chance left… The only thing we can do is gather the remaining shinigami and.. Regroup…" The last words Toshiro managed to force out were so faint Ichigo could barely hear them.

"Fine" He said. "I'll give the order. You should shut up and try to breathe."

By the time Ichigo had the captain supported on his shoulder again, Toshiro was out cold.

Ichigo weaved through the ongoing battles, slicing hollows here and there, shouting orders as he went.

"PULL BACK TO THE GATE!! RETREAT!!" He yelled. The message was repeated throughout the mass of battling soul reapers. Ichigo hoped Rukia and Renji got the message in time. He had just lost his family and several of his friends, he couldn't bear to lose them too.

Ichigo was too absorbed in his thoughts to see a hollow come up to his side with a huge club. The Senkaimon gate was in sight, he was almost there when- WHAM.

The hollow hit him with the club and Ichigo dropped Toshiro and collapsed. Before he passed out, he thought he heard someone calling his name. But before he could tell who it was, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Plz review me! It would make me SO happy!!**

Ichigo found himself waking up in some place barely lit. As he lifted his heavy eyelids, it took a long time for everything to come into focus. He was laying on a bed of a few blankets in what looked like some cave. As he slowly rose , he noticed how every bone in his body ached like something horrible.

"What happened?" he murmured, groaning to himself. The cave he was in wasn't actually empty. There where several other makeshift beds alike to his where other injured shinigami were resting. It was rather dark so he couldn't see any of their faces.

"Ichigo?" Somebody said. Some light came in through the mouth of the cave where some plants had been hung like a door. It was Hanatarou. He looked the same as ever, only he seemed very tired. "Are you awake?" He asked.

Ichigo managed a "Yeah, I'm fine." and then continued to attempt to get up.

"You really shouldn't do that," Hanatarou objected meekly.

"No.. I can…"

"You should do what the kid says, Ichigo you dolt." An angry voice came from outside. Then none other Rukia Kuchiki came inside the cave and sat beside Ichigo's bed. "We've been dealing with a lot lately. You don't need to be stubborn as well."

Ichigo consented and lied back down. Then he sighed and asked what happened.

"We lost." Rukia said simply. "There's all that is to it; we lost, bigtime. But there were some of us who escaped because of the order you gave. Urahara gave us these." She took a strange device out of her pocket. It just looked like a remote control for a TV in the real world, only it was circular.

"What do they do?" Ichigo inquired.

"They can open a gate from here to the real world at anytime, also it keeps all gates to here closed so Aizen can't come after us. Urahara invented it."

"That's great, but where exactly is here?" Ichigo said quietly, getting a headache.

"Hueco Mundo. It was the only safe place, since Aizen took every single hollow out of it to overthrow the Soul Society. Urahara was able to give us five of these controls before…" Rukia looked down.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Don't tell me he's-"

"I'm sorry. He didn't make it." Rukia's eyes were dark and sad.

Ichigo felt all wobbly _Mr. Hat and clogs.. Didn't … survive??_ He put his head in his hands and asked, "Who else?"

Rukia's voice was shaky and she was beginning to tremble

"Too.. Too many…" She said in barely more than a whisper. "Only one captain.. is left…"

Ichigo remembered Toshiro's injuries. "Who?"

"The captain of squad ten… Captain Hitsugaya… but he's in really bad shape… Hanatarou and Orihime still don't know if he'll make it…."

Relief gushed through Ichigo upon hearing that both Toshiro and Inoue were alive. It took him a moment to comprehend the rest of what Rukia said.

"Wait a second.. He's the only captain left?? But that means, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi…..Byakuya…."

Rukia didn't say anything. She was looking down, her eyes shadowed. Slowly Ichigo realized that the floor was wet right in front of her.

"Brother.."

She was crying.

Ichigo was surprised to feel his emotions weren't all sadness and hopelessness. Instead he felt a great need. The need to put all the people who've died to justice. He needed to strike back. To give the refugees a second chance at victory. A chance that would be taken to its full value.

"Rukia." Ichigo sat up and held her face in his hands

She stared in to his eyes, her own still wet and red.

"I swear.."

"I swear that I won't let any one else die. Nobody. Not one. And, we'll avenge the deaths of everyone who has died. You once told me to stop looking like a coward, Rukia. Well then, why do you look so hopeless? Don't give me that look. The time to grieve for everyone is not now. We can do that after we defeat Aizen."

Rukia barely noticed she had stopped crying. Ichigo's words had strengthened her.

Rukia was quiet for a while then she slowly stood up and said,

"Well, Ichigo," Her voice was still only a little bit shaky, "if you want to strike back, then I think some of us will need some training if we're ever going to succeed. You should take a look at who's left. It really only a couple hundred. Not enough to be called an army, but, maybe skill can outweigh numbers."

Ichigo nodded and together they left the cave.

**Please press that little button down there. Yeah you know which one I'm talking about, the Review this story/chapter one please oh please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I've been sidetracked lately. I'll try to update more often.**

Ichigo was still having trouble believing everything that had happened. He didn't like it one bit. A week had passed since he had awakened and found himself among the refugees in Hueco Mundo. The number of soul reapers had been diminished to a mere three hundred. The possibility of ever defeating Aizen was looking like a zero.

The worst part of this dilemma was trying to act hopeful. If you've ever been in a situation where everyone is hopeless, then you know that you can't help but feel hopeless as well. But it gets worse when its your job to try to encourage everyone. Ichigo had been thrust into the awkward position of being the one everyone was looking up to. He didn't understand that. He thought they would look to Toshiro. He was, after all, the last captain remaining from the thirteen court guard squads, why not look to him? When Ichigo was getting tired of the pressure, he asked this to Renji, who had also escaped from the invasion.

"Well, Ichigo," Renji began, sighing, "Captain Hitsugaya was injured pretty badly, and, even though he's mostly better now, you are the one who saved him. So I guess that means people see you as stronger than him."

Ichigo didn't like that answer. "But there's no way I'm more powerful than he is! Come on! I don't like this kind of treatment!"

Renji was getting annoyed. He had always been many times more irritable ever since the death of his captain. "Look, I don't know what to say. Don't come to me with your issues, if you've got such a problem with it, then go yell at that little captain yourself." Renji turned and walked away, grunting to himself.

"Geez" Ichigo murmured. Ichigo's little we-can-mourn-later speech hadn't worked on Renji as well as it had on Rukia. A bad thing, since Renji was not very pretty when sulking. But he fit in with the crowds of sulking soul reapers, at least.

With a lack of anything better to do, Ichigo wandered around the campsite, which had been comfortably set up in Menos Forest, looking for Toshiro. Much to Inoue and Hanataro's surprise, the young captain had overcome his injuries in little time. However, he wasn't fully healed and was unable to stay on his feet for more than a couple hours.

Eventually Ichigo's search had taken him very far from the camp and deep into Menos Forest. That's where he finally found the white haired soul reaper.

The place where Ichigo had found him was simply beautiful. Icicles hung from the branches of the trees and other fragments of ice were scattered throughout the clearing. There was a small stream running, making a peaceful sound, while small ice crystals floated in the water, twinkling in the light.

"I didn't think there'd ever be anything like this in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said to catch Toshiro's attention.

Toshiro turned and saw him.

"Did you do all of this?" Ichigo asked as he joined him by the stream.

"No," he said quietly. "I found this place the way it is. I guess this is as close as it gets to winter here."

"It's beautiful." Ichigo said. "I thought there wasn't much water in Hueco Mundo, but I guess I was wrong,"

"There's been more ever since the hollows left. I think, with them gone, this place could flourish."

There was silence between the two for a while before Ichigo spoke up again.

"So what are you doing out here, anyways?"

Toshiro looked away, he didn't want to answer. It was at that point that Ichigo finally noticed something was different about him. It took him awhile to figure out why.

"Hey, where's your haori?" He asked, mystified

Toshiro held up what he was holding in his hand. His Squad Ten Captain's haori was loosely in his clutch.

"I've been thinking," he began slowly. "I'm the only Captain left, and Momo, Renji, and Yachiru Kusajishi are the only lieutenants remaining."

"Your point?" Ichigo said stupidly.

Toshiro gave an annoyed sigh. "It's stupid to continue acting like we've still got some form of established order. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads have been destroyed. I am no longer a captain." With that he reached his arm out and threw his haori into the stream.

"Huh? Hey, wait! Don-" Ichigo started, but the white material was already fluttering away in the wind, then falling gently into the water.

The two stood there and watched it float away for what seemed like hours.

* * *

The quiet was broken by a loud crash in the distance. And then somebody was screaming back at the site.

Toshiro and Ichigo looked at each other in surprise. Toshiro's eyes widened when he realized he recognized the voice of the person screaming. He ran in the direction of that person, screaming her name.

"MOMO!!!"

**Okay so chapter three is done, sorry if it might've been a little bit boring. The next couple chapters I have planned out very carefully, so they should be interesting. That is, if I actually have the motivation to write them…….**

**Oh? You want to know how to motivate me? Oh, okay, it's very simple. ****You see, I love it when people tell me what they think about my story. And, the more people that review, the more motivated I get, and the more likely that I will update faster. So, if you're desperate for an update, I suggest you review. ****J **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayy Chapter four!!**

**WARNING the next couple chapters will have a lot of Toshiro and Momo stuff, not as a couple, depending on the way you look at it, but if you don't really care for them I suggest you skip these next chapters. However, after this set of chapters is done, it'll be mostly about every other character for the rest of the story, I hope you don't mind.**

The sharp edges of branches didn't concern Toshiro Hitsugaya as he sped through Menos Forest. He had only one thing on his mind.

* * *

Ichigo was chasing after Toshiro as fast as he was able, but that kid was speedy when he's motivated. However, Ichigo knew he had to stop Toshiro. If he tried to fight with those wounds, then he would, undoubtedly be…

* * *

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki" Momo covered her face as ice exploded from Rukia Kuchiki's sword. The gigantic vasto lorde that had grabbed her by surprise released his tight grip around Momo's waist while Rukia's Hakuren blasted at the hollow. Air rushed her in every way as she fell from that height. Maybe she had screamed again, Momo was being banged around so much she couldn't tell.

Her fall was broken by the giant arm catching her once again. She gasped in pain as it squeezed her sharply.

Momo's eyes were so tightly shut she didn't notice anything until she heard the yelling.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Ichigo! Where were you?!" Momo opened her eyes to see Renji yelling at two people emerging from the forest. Her heart leapt with happiness when she saw Toshiro's face. Their eyes locked for a moment. Teal crystals into her brown orbs. Then he shouted her name up to her.

Momo realized that everything had become a blur. The vasto lorde had begun to run from the campsite, still clutching Momo. She screamed when she lost sight of Toshiro.

Everything was rushing around her faster than she could keep track of. Her head was spinning and everything felt fuzzy. When she got a hold of herself enough to see what was happening, Momo realized everything had stopped moving. She looked down and saw that the lower half of the hollow's body was encased in ice.

"Toshiro!!" She desperately yelled

_No… he's not supposed to fight.. He can't… in his condition…_ She thought. She wanted to yell to him, to tell Toshiro to run back, but Momo knew it was no use. Not only was she too weak to raise her voice, but she knew Toshiro well enough. He would never willingly leave her if she was in trouble. She knew he would fight to the death.

* * *

Toshiro stood atop one of the highest branches, right in front of the monster holding the only person he'd ever care for more than anything. She was crying, and looking at him so intensely. Toshiro hated her tears. He wished she never cry anymore, and every time a tear fell from her cheek, one fell from his heart. Toshiro covered his feelings with a scowl. He would never let them show. It was something he had promised to himself a long time ago. He had decided that, because Momo was so delicate, he would never let his composure and strength waver. He had to stay strong, to help keep her from falling apart.

"Release her immediately!" He ordered loudly.

The hollow howled, then laughed coldly. "Heh heh, foolish little captain.. Lord Aizen was completely right thinking you would be the only surviving one." The monsters eyes glistened menacingly. "And he told me exactly how to kill you. So I hope you don't mind me borrowing this little girl for a while. She's your childhood friend, is she not?" The monster laughed once again. "I'll be seeing you, _very_ soon." He broke free of the ice and leapt into the forest.

"Like I'd let you!" Toshiro started forward to follow him, but he felt something come up in his mouth. He violently coughed into his hand and saw blood. Suddenly Toshiro felt a rush of pain in his stomach. Doubled over in pain, he breathed heavily and stared forward to were Momo disappeared in frustration.

"Damn it…"

Then he collapsed forward and fell to the ground.

**Okay, end of chapter!! I know it was on the short side, but I have a habit of writing short chapters because I don't have much time to write them **

**NEXT CHAPTER No matter what happens, Toshiro Hitsugaya is determined to fight the Vasto Lorde to save his friend, but will his injuries allow him a victory? Wait and find out!**

**Please review me! I really appreciate your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry, once again, for being such a slow updater. Here's my next chapter, enjoy!**

… **and review… (Gives cute puppy dog eyes and begins to cry)**

Ichigo sighed, exasperated.

"What are we going to do about you, Toshiro?" He asked the unconscious shinigami.

Sighing once more, he got up and exited the cave that had become the refugee's makeshift infirmary. Orihime stood outside, waiting for him.

"How's he doing?" She asked worriedly.

"You tell me. You're the healer here." Ichigo said, slightly annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I suppose that would make more sense!" She ran back inside quickly. Several seconds passed before she came out again.

"Well, I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon." Orihime commented.

"That's probably a good thing. At least we'll have some time to figure this out now." Renji said. He and Rukia were sitting on logs by the nearest campfire.

"If we're lucky, maybe we can solve this whole issue before he wakes up." Rukia added hopefully. Ichigo and Orihime joined the others by the fire.

"Yeah well, for once, I think we should come up with a plan instead of charging right in to save Momo." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure we can risk this?' Renji questioned thoughtfully, " With so many shinigami already dead, is it really worth it to go all out for the sake of one? We can't afford to lose anyone else."

"How could you say that, Renji?" Rukia asked turning to him, "Even if we do nothing, do you really think Captain Hitsugaya will sit back and take it?"

"No, but-"

"Backing out isn't an option." Ichigo said angrily. "I made a promise, didn't I? Didn't I say I wouldn't let anyone else die?! I intend to stick to that! Since when are you such a coward, Renji?"

Renji looked away. "You're right, I'm sorry. So what are we going to do?"

There was silence among the four. Nobody had any idea how to answer Renji's question. None of them could track the Vasto Lorde's spiritual pressure very well, though they wished they could now more than ever. They had never missed having Uryu around this much.

Orihime sat up, startled. "Did you guys hear that?!" She asked quickly.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Orihime?" Renji replied.

Orihime's eyes widened. She stood up and ran into the nearby cave.

Everyone else gave each other bewildered looks but went in after her.

"What's going on, Orihi-" Ichigo stopped mid-speech as he saw what she was gaping over.

The bed where Toshiro Hitsugaya had been laying in minutes ago was now empty.

* * *

Momo awoke to find herself on the forest ground. Her hands shook as she reached the top of her head. There was some blood coming from the place where she must've hit her head during the attack.

She looked up as everything that had happened came rushing back to her. She saw the Vasto Lorde sitting in front of her. He grinned evilly.

"Heh heh I see you've finally woken up."

Momo stood up and reached for her sword. She was going to kill him, destroy every part of him before Toshiro caught up with them, that is, if Toshiro is still- _NO!_ she thought angrily. _Toshiro has to still be alive!_

She charged at the hollow. Her sword, was drawn, she was almost close enough…

The next thing she knew, her face had collided with the floor. Grunting, she turned to see what she had tripped over. Looking at her ankle, she saw there was a vine wrapped around it, holding her in place.

The hollow smiled again. "You foolish girl. You didn't think I would just leave you laying there without any restrains, did you?"

The grin spread further as more vines wrapped around Momo's other ankle and wrists. They snapped in place and pulled her upright against a tree.

She grunted, frustrated. "What do you want? Why are you here? I thought Aizen emptied Hueco Mundo of every hollow!" She spat out

The Vasto Lorde laughed again. "Yes, yessss. You're quite right. He did take out every last one of us. That is, except for me." He cackled. "YES! YES! He left me a special job! The most important of all! Something only I could do! ME! The strongest Vasto Lorde in all of Hueco Mundo!!" His laughter was cut short.

* * *

Blood spattered everywhere. The monster looked down to see he had lost his arm. "Well then, that was fast."

The attacker turned and looked at him in the eye. "You laugh so loud, it would be insulting to think I wouldn't be able to find you."

"True enough, but your quick arrival just means I can enjoy myself sooner. Captain of squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro gave a look of vague surprise. "Oh? So you actually know who I am?"

"Heh heh, of course I do. Did you not catch the last part of my conversation with your little friend over here? I'm here for a very specific reason."

"Really? And what is that reason? I'd like to know before I cut you into pieces."

"Lord Aizen truly is all powerful. He anticipated the result of the war perfectly."

"In what way? What did he know would happen?"

The grin planted on the hollow's face grew even more. "He knew.. He knew that you would be the only captain capable of escaping!"

Toshiro's eyes widened a little, but he kept his composure. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What a stupid question! That has to do with everything! That's the whole reason I'm here! To destroy you!! And by doing so, destroying the last remains of the existence of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! Along with the hope of all you poor doomed shinigami!"

Toshiro was getting too angry to deal with this guy much longer. "If you honestly think that I'm going to roll over and die because of a mere hollow like you, you're sadly mistaken."

"That's the thing though, isn't it? You may think I'm too weak for you, but injury tends to slow someone down, doesn't it?"

Toshiro grunted and leapt into the air, "I don't care about that! I won't let you get away with hurting Momo!!"

Hyorinmaru crashed down upon the Vasto Lorde. It cackled madly. "You'll have to do MUCH better than that!"

The ice fell harmlessly on the hollow's bare skin. Laughing, it grabbed the sword by its blade and swung it around, Toshiro still hanging onto the end. Once it let go, Toshiro slammed into a tree and sunk down.

"He's much stronger than I thought…" He said to himself quietly.

The Vasto Lorde turned, hearing this. "Really?? Are you sure that this isn't just because.. YOU'RE WEAK?!"

Toshiro grunted and dodged a swift attack, only to be bombarded by another. Yet again, he was thrown to the other side of the small clearing.

"This is.." He said, coughing a little, " Ridiculous…"

Toshiro stood up. He refused to look weak in front of Momo, not here, not now.

Reaching his sword out in front of him, he sighed. "I'm not liking the way this is going. I'll just have to end this and get it over with. BANKAI!'

**Okay, end of this chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**NEXT CHAPTER Toshiro continues to fight his enemy, but things aren't turning out in his favor. Can Ichigo and the others find him before it's too late?**

**Please review me!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this update is way late, but I just feel so guilty about it that I've been procrastinating and putting off more and more. Sorry. I'm so sorry about this chapter. It makes me cry…**

Ice fell from the skies, slowly, beautifully. Everything shined and glistened a blue hue, and even the ragged Menos Forest glowed magnificently. But there were small parts, parts that broke the beauty, staining the crystal blue with crimson.

Momo stared and trembled. Even if she had not been bound to the tree behind her, she wouldn't have been able to move. The shock did not allow it.

Her childhood friend and the Vasto Lorde were locked in mortal combat, and most of the blood surrounding the area did not belong to the hollow. In full truth, Toshiro Hitsugaya was losing the battle, and there was nothing Momo could do to help him.

He stood not far away, right in front of her. His bankai had already been diminished to one ice flower, and, though it had inflicted serious damage on the enemy, there wasn't much time left. Toshiro was panting and covered in blood. If he continued much longer, the inevitable outcome would be…

Hyourinmaru raged through the air once more, with such force that the skies stormed and the ground trembled. The Vasto Lorde screamed and howled as the ice cut through its immense body and cut away a leg. The hollow fell to the floor and roared in anger. As Toshiro landed from his air attack, he too fell to a knee and gasped, holding his stomach in pain. Still having trouble breathing, he looked over to Momo. Her eyes were wide and horrified gazing between him and the hollow. All Toshiro wanted was her safety. He had never expected all of this to happen. He had never thought he would get into such a situation, facing a Vasto Lorde, not even an Arrancar, much less an Espada.

Lost in his thoughts, Hitsugaya failed to notice the monster swinging its arm around to him, holding a sharp and exceedingly large weapon. Toshiro drew his breath as it sunk into his side. He was thrown to the edge of the forest and landed with a _thump_ on the trunk of a tree.

He gasped and wrapped his hands around the blade, tearing it out of his side. It had pierced a lung and he only managed to take in a few breaths. He glared at the hollow and picked up Hyourinmaru.

"At the very least…

I can kill you!!"

He sucked everything in, all the pain, all the exhaustion, and charged at the immobilized monster. It howled its last time as the zanpaktou made contact with it. Slowly it disintegrated into nothingness.

A small shudder shook through his body as Toshiro stood there, blood spilling from his wound. It must've only lasted a fraction of a second, but the time it took for him to collapse seemed like a thousand lifetimes to Momo. She vaguely heard a scream and it took a moment for Hinamori to realize to was her, screaming his name over and over. When her voice broke, and she regained control of her body, Momo ran to Toshiro, not even noticing her bonds had been undone when the hollow died.

She looked down at the bloody mess and slowly knelt by his side. Gently she slid her hands on to the sides of his head and lifted it on to her lap. Tears had finally begun to slide from her cheeks as Momo thought to herself,

_It's all my fault, _teardrops fell onto Toshiro's face as she stroked his silver hair.

_He's dying, no, he's already dead, and it's all because of me.. It's all my fault…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by something warm brushing the side of her face. She looked through blurry tears to see Toshiro had wiping away the wetness. His eyes were half open and filled with pain. The way his chest moved and tried to breathe betrayed the fact that just raising his hand was taking everything he had.

"Please don't cry," he whispered weakly, "I've always... hated it…"

She trembled as Toshiro's eyes began to close.

"I'm so sorry… Momo…"

Shock and anger rattled Hinamori's body. "Sorry?" She croaked in disbelief, "Why should you be sorry?! It's my fault!"

Toshiro's answer he gave was in such a slight breath that Momo had to lean in even closer to him to hear.

"I'm… leaving you…"

The tears that had already been flowing from Momo's cheeks now increased tenfold. She held him in her arms as Toshiro released one long, final breath, and then his eyes closed. His hand fell from Momo's cheek, but she caught it and held it in between hers. She stared unbelievingly at his still face. Momo moved her hand to his neck. There was no pulse. His heart had stopped beating.

She choked on her tears. Slowly, Hinamori wrapped her arms around his limp body and pulled him into her embrace.

Then she screamed.

She screamed and screamed. It was all she could think of to do. Tears continued to pour from her eyes. Toshiro had asked her not to cry. But that was impossible. What couldn't she do if she couldn't cry?

Momo tightened her arms around his body. She didn't want to let go. Ever.

* * *

Ichigo stopped in his tracks shocked and eyes wide, staring at the scene in front of him

"No... way..."

Other shinigami who had followed him stopped behind Ichigo in the same state.

They had come to back up Toshiro Hitsugaya.

But they were too late.

**Do you understand why I feel so guilty?????**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's chapter, oh gosh, I lost track. I think this is seven. I've been beating myself up ever since that last chapter… sob sob. Oh will Hitsugaya-kun ever come to forgive me?? Probably not…**

Ichigo felt the cool breeze that had been floating through the air against his face. He bent down to the stream in front of him and cupped some water in his hands. Throwing the icy water on to his head, he let the shock bring back into reality. He needed something like that. Ever since that day, two days ago, everything had become fuzzy and unreal.

When Ichigo and his companions had made it to the area were Toshiro had been fighting, they were much too late. Hinamori's screams had echoed around the forest as she clung to his dead body. In his shock, Ichigo was unable to move a single step forward for what seemed to be days. When feeling finally returned, Ichigo and the other soul reapers tried to take the body, at least to cover it up, but Momo refused to let go. Rukia had to knock her out with a kido to subdue her.

By the day after he died, Ichigo had decided to hold a funeral for Captain Hitsugaya. At the time, Momo had already woken up, but she had disappeared, and no one had the heart to go find her.

Throughout the entire past days, Ichigo was unable to look at anyone in the eye. He was too ashamed of himself. He had promised, promised Rukia, Renji, and all the others that he would not let anyone else die. And then, and then…

"Ichigo!'

He turned in shock to see who had shouted his name. Standing at the edge of the forest, Rukia looked down to him. "Is this where you've been this entire time?"

Ichigo looked away solemnly without a word.

Rukia's eyes widened in anger. She ran down the hill and slapped him straight in the face.

"How long do you intend to seclude yourself from everyone!?" She yelled distastefully. "Are you just to ashamed to show your face?! Your sulking isn't going to help anyone! The remaining shinigami look up to you! What do you think will happen to their strength when they see their leader so depressed?!"

"I didn't ask to be anyone's leader." Ichigo replied quietly

Rukia slapped him once more. "But you are nonetheless! Do you want revenge on Aizen or not?!"

Ichigo looked at her in the eye for the first time in the last couple days. "Since when are you the one trying to give me hope?"

Rukia's anger lowered and she looked at him sadly. "Since you lost it."

Ichigo smiled a little and stood up. He began to walk out of the clearing and back to campsite when he noticed that Rukia was not following him. "What? Come on, Rukia. We should go back to the camp."

"Hinamori is still missing. I'm going to try to find her. Don't wait up for me."

"Um, okay." Ichigo said with a little nod. And then he continued out of the field as Rukia headed the other way.

* * *

Momo leaned against the tree, panting and exhausted. She had been running as far as she could ever since she had woken up. Clutching a small wooden object to her chest.

"_What are you making, Toshiro?" She had asked _

Momo slid down the tree and ran her fingers down the object, feeling its smooth surface.

_He had just shrugged without a word._

Momo's tears fell to the ground once more.

_She sat down next to him and looked at the things in his hand. There was a small knife and a small piece of wood was in his other hand. _

"_It's beautiful." She said told him. _

"_I'm just bored." He replied emotionlessly. _

_Momo watched him as he cut am intricate design into the rectangular wood. It was only as small as the very tip of his finger. Slowly, carefully, he cut the wood in half and bent it. He then tried it's mobility, opening and closing it, as a locket. _

_Momo smiled at him. "Wow, Toshiro. That's really great."_

_Without a word, he took the completed wooden locket and strung it through a small chain from his pocket. Then he stared at it for a second. _

_Momo watched his thoughtful expression. Then he took the locket into his other hand and passed it to her. _

"_Huh? But-"_

"_Take it, I have no use for it." He said quietly_

_She smiled and took it, then her grin widened and she hugged him._

"_Hey, hey- get off me-"_

Momo's tears fell more and more as she remembered his face.

"Momo?! Momo! Where are you?"

Momo looked around the tree and saw Rukia running towards her.

"Hinamori! Hinamori… Why did you run away?"

Momo stared at her, tears still running from her eyes. "I..I…"

"Momo.. We have to go back." Rukia said, placing her hand on Momo's shoulder. "You can't stay here."

Momo's eyes widened and she looked desperately at Rukia. "To-Toshiro is…"

"I know Momo. But if you stay all the way out here, we don't know what might come out."

Momo remained silent and staring. "Come on. I'll take you back to the camp. Once there, why don't we do some training?'

"Wha.."

"We're never going to be able to avenge Captain Hitsugaya's death at our level."

"I.."

"Come on, Momo."

**Rukia gave two speeches.. In one chapter… okay.. Well, whatever, hopefully she won't give any other speeches.**

…

**Hopefully**

**NEXT CHAPTER fast forward three years! Ichigo and the other soul reapers are finally about to begin their invasion to take back the soul society and start the final showdown with Aizen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo… the only problem with the next couple chapters is that I don't have the rest of the story completely planned out. So I'm pretty much making it up as I go along at this point, but there are parts that I have planned so we'll see how well it turns out. **

Ichigo stood at the edge of the small cliff, staring out at the series of buildings he had grown to know. But the time he had spent there was long ago. Everything is different now. Not only did the soul society look completely off, but Ichigo had changed as well. Gone were the times that he would fool around with the miniature shinigami by his side.

Rukia turned to him. "We're really going to do this?"

"Do we have a choice?" Ichigo responded. He closed his eyes slowly. "I want nothing more than to hide away and live in peace again, but that's what we've been doing for the past three years. Didn't I tell you we were going to strike back eventually? Well I guess now is the time."

Rukia sighed.

They both turned around to face the mass behind them.

"Now then," Ichigo said

"Everyone!" He shouted to the crowd before him. "Now is the time!"

He raised his hand. "The time to take back what is ours! To take back the Soul Society!"

The amassed shinigami roared in agreement.

Ichigo faced Rukia once more. "Let's do this."

* * *

Gin walked through the hall pleasantly, gazing at the differences all around him. He hummed happily as he made his way to what used to be the squad one barracks. Aizen had completely destroyed and then rebuilt the soul society. Everything had changed. The buildings were made of the purest black stone, smooth and menacing. The halls, once crowded with shinigami, now were walking through by Arrancar and some hollow here and there.

The recent news that had reached him gave Gin a spring to his step. He entered the main room were Aizen had settled himself.

"Lord Aizen!" He said happily, "We have visitors!"

**Yes I;m very awware of how lazy I'm getting and how this chapter was only like 200 words. sorry sorry, but this chapter can't really be made longer... You see now I feel guilty about how short that was... damn... Plus I'm giving ALOT of speeches. and theres more to come, believe me. LOL I hope you all will come to forgive me for the EXTREME shortness of this chapter...**


End file.
